


Mustache

by bookwars



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Crack, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, M/M, Pre-Season/Series 03, Pre-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwars/pseuds/bookwars
Summary: There is something that Sherlock hates of John's.





	Mustache

A group of hairs above the lip

That was above your beautiful lips right now,

and below your nose.

I hate that dreadful piece of hair 

was on your face right now.

This was due to what it signified:

Time lost.

Due to one man's insanity,

I lost you and everyone I ever loved.

I want nothing more than to rip it off ,

and turn back time back.

But, I can't.

Not yet anyway.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what happened with this fic/poem. It is weird that much I do . I'm so sorry. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
